Journay to Rivendell
by Elemental flair
Summary: After his sister’s death, Legolas hasn’t spoken a word. His father sends him to Rivendell, in hopes that Elrond might heal him. Now it’s up to the twins, and a young Estel, to help him before it’s too late. If you havent read Sacred Stones I suggest that
1. return

Disclaimer: I do not own the original LOTR characters however the ones you do not recognize are mine.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but at least now you know that I am not dead, right?

A/N This story takes place a century after Wraith Attack.

A letter arrived in Imladris early in the morning. Elrond reread it a couple of times before sighing. It had been a century since Ianna's death but Legolas still wouldn't talk. He read the letter once again.

_Dear Elrond,_

_Legolas still won't speak though he has gotten very adept at sign language. His eyes seem to speak for him, and no one has trouble understanding him. However it would be nice to hear his voice again. I am sending him to Imladris and he should be arriving the day you get this missive. I hope that you or the twins will be able to come up with some way of curing him. He was very eager to learn that he would be able to visit Imaldris again. He greatly wants to see the twins again. Please send word if there are any difficulties._

_Sincerely Thranduil._

Elrond closed the letter and went to find the twins, knowing that they would be overjoyed to hear that Legolas was coming to visit. The young Estel would also be glad, because he had heard many stories and was dying to meet the young archer.

Soon they were all gathered in the front entranceway, waiting impatiently for the approaching riders that the scouts had reported only minutes before. Estel was dressed nicely and had let one of the twins brush his hair, with the promise of getting to meet his recent idol. The twins were dressed identically, even though Legolas could tell them apart.

Legolas jumped down from his tired horse and tilted his head, recognizing those of equal rank to him. Then he bowed to Elrond. The same courtesies were given to him. Then with a whoop, he was tackled energetically by the twins. A small scuffle ensued, that ended up with Legolas being pinned, and the twins grinning and laughing manically from above him. He grinned, pushed the twins off and stood up. His eyes sparkled for a moment, before returning to a melancholy daze that the guards had had to deal with the entire trip.

Elrond noticed this even if the twins didn't for they were pulling Legolas to meet the young human Estel. Elrond had already explained about Legolas' silence so no questions were asked. After introductions were made and the guards were escorted to where they would be staying, diner was served.

Once the meal began there was very little talking because everyone was ravenous. Only little Estel chattered away, happy to have at last met his brother's friend from Mirkwood. Legolas' face shone as he listened to the tales that the young boy told. Not having met a human before he was inanely curious about the small child before him. His eyes burned with questions that, because he could not talk, remained unasked though the twins seemed to know what they were and answered them as best the could.

As evening approached, the twins accompanied Legolas back to his room, where they visited for a long time before returning to their own rooms with the promise of an interesting day when the next one dawned.

Legolas changed into nighttime attire, and laid down on the bed he remembered from his past visit. Silently, he mouthed his sister's name then began to weep uncontrollably, yet quietly, until he fell asleep. Even if he acted grown up, he was still a child within, and the loss of his sister still burned deep within him, as did the words of his brother and father.

However, he slept peacefully, the gentle atmosphere of Rivendell keeping away the nightmare of what had happened only a hundred years before. A hundred years was not a very ling time to an elf, and the pain was almost as sharp as it had been the day it happened. Legolas would not truly understand the implications of what the Nazgul had said until later years. That however is another story. As it was, the young Legolas was still getting over the grief caused by his sister's death.

The next morning he awoke refreshed, is somewhat confused. He couldn't quite place what had woken him up until…

"Yarghagh, El I will get you for this, you just wait." The voice of Glorfindel rang through the hallways. Legolas grinned. It was going to be a fun day after all.

Well what do you think?

I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry. Things were tough there for a bit, but hopefully I can update a little quicker next time.

Please review. You know how we authors feed off of reviews, and since I haven't updated in a while I have become quite thin (literally speaking)

Ciao

EF


	2. Honey and feathers

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that I don't own LOTR, so don't rub it in.

Legolas crept out of his room to see what the twins had done. When he saw the result of their prank his jaw dropped and he fell to the floor rolling in a fit of silent giggles.

Standing in the hallway and screaming at the twins was Lord Glorfindel. Except that you couldn't quite recognize him as he was covered in a layer of feathers that stuck to him due to the honey that covered him from head to foot. In truth he looked nothing like the famed balrog slayer, instead taking on the appearance of a very large duck. Make that a very large and ANGRY duck.

The twins peered around the next corner and saw, not only Glorfindel, but Legolas, who was still on the floor laughing silently. They grinned and figured that it would be worth the punishment Lord Elrond would bestow upon them.

Suddenly Glorfindell turned around and spotted Legolas. The elfling froze his body quivering in mirth, but his eyes wary of the giant elf. Glorfindel grinned and walked over to where Legolas was hastily standing up. Seeing Legolas mouth 'Glorfy' strengthened his resolve, and the next thing Legolas knew, was that he was being lifted off the ground into a giant bear hug. Legolas grinned and hugged the reincarnated elf back before realizing that, in doing so, he wedged the honey and feathers tighter onto himself. He squirmed and puckered his mouth in a silent pout when Glorfindel just laughed and began carrying him down the hall. Almost an adult, he was still incredibly light, and had much more to grow, as he was small for his age.

The twins, unable to help themselves, began laughing so hard that Elladan fell over, and Elrohir had to lean against the wall for support. Not realizing that they had just given away their positions to another intent on mischief, they laughed till tears poured down from their eyes. They stopped suddenly as a bucket of pink paint splashed over them, coating them from head to foot.

"Estel" They yelled, and ran off after the giggling youngster. Glorfindel just grinned. Since he had helped Estel plan out that prank (he still hadn't forgotten the blue hair dye in his shampoo bottle the week before) only he knew of the secret ingredient added to the paint. One that would make the paint impossible to remove till it wore out.

He told Legolas what had happened to the twins, and Legolas' face broke out into a wide grin. He had heard them scream and wondered at it. He knew (from experience) that it was very difficult to beat the twins at their own game when they worked together.

Glorfindel took them to Lord Elrond's study, where he gave them a potion that would help remove the sticky honey. They grinned when they saw little Estel peek out from behind his father's desk. He disappeared quickly though, when the twins appeared complaining to their father that the color wouldn't wash off. Elrond shook his head when they left and sighed. He went over and locked the door to his study in hopes that, perhaps, everyone might forget that he even existed. Of course even he knew that this was too much to hope, especially when Erestor banged on the door, and demanded that he be allowed in to hide as well.

The study was the only room in the entire city of Rivendell (besides the armory and such places) that had a lock. Elrond had had it installed 200 years prior, for the very reason that someone might decide he was a likely target. It hadn't done much to forestall any pranks, but at least he was safe while he stayed inside its barrier.

Meanwhile Legolas and Glorfindel, along with Estel who had snuck out with them, made their way to one of the many bathing rooms where they proceeded to rid themselves of the feathers and honey.

Estel watched and wrinkled his nose at the water. He hated taking baths, and couldn't see how these two took one in order to remove dirt. He didn't mind dirt so why should they. Thankfully, in Legolas' point of view, Glorfindel enjoyed being clean and would hear no arguments on the matter.

Diner that night was as solemn as could be… which wasn't very. Many of the elves were admiring the bright hot pink color that the twins had become. Some of the younger elleth's offered to make the twins clothes that would match their coloring (all assuming that the coloring was by choice, else why hadn't they asked Lord Elrond to remove it?). The twins, horrified, turned all of the offers down, sending away some very disappointed elleth's.

There was much laughter as every once in a while, a feather would float into Glorfindel's food, or stick to his mouth. (They had run out of the tonic and therefore, Glorfy's head was still covered in honey and feathers.)

Legolas however, was feather free and happy, smiling at Estel's antics. The smile never reached his eyes though, and hidden in the emerald depths, sorrow shone out clearly for everyone to see.

The night ended with no more mishaps, and so concluded Legolas' first day at Rivendell.

I know, it's a little dry, but it will get better, I promise.

Please review.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

EF


End file.
